40 Weeks
by Porkchop's Little Ditty
Summary: KakaSaku Random testing is being done throughout Konoha. What is its purpose and what does this mean for the future of this hidden village? How far can a Hokage go to ensure a future population? And are the natives willing comply?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them.. and I promise to clean up my mess when I am finished.

* * *

_**Wednesday, February 6th at 1 am**_

After a two month mission of sleeping out in the cold forest, Hatake Kakashi was ecstatic to bury himself under the heap of blankets on his own bed. Leaving the fireplace burning in hopes of thawing out the chill in his bones that had settled there weeks ago; he turned out the lights and worked himself into the familiar niche he had worn into his mattress. Thoughts of the treacherous mission passed through his mind although he wanted nothing more than to forget about it all.

It was supposed to be a simple one man scroll exchange, yet the other party was not savvy enough to hide their tracks well. He had been aware that they were not alone, yet the contact was not taking the hints he had been dropping within their conversation. They had been followed and at the moment the exchange took place, they were ambushed and his contact was killed . Luckily he was able to recover the document and narrowly escape the same fate of the other ninja.

He immediately sent a report with one of his nin-dogs back to Konoha; requesting more time and some back up. It was now up to him to deliver the scroll or the mission might as well be called a failure. Delivering the hitai-ate of the fallen contact to his home country would clear the shinobi of Konoha; leaving them with their good name... and it was the least he could do for a fellow ninja.

Between the wait for his comrades, the poor weather and the occasional enemy nin, he had little time to fuss over an elaborate dwelling every evening. In an effort to remain hidden, he had even forgone the much needed _luxury_ of a warming fire. After seeing the result of carelessness, he was not willing to compromise his own life to report the death of another.

It was all behind him now that he was laying on his side in bed. He rocked his body back to tuck the down comforter under his belly and then did the same for his back. Peering out of his right eye, he admired the flames dancing around in the fireplace until sleep would let him watch no more.

At 2am, Kakashi found himself awoken by the loud banging on his front door. A visitor at this hour, when none of his friends knew he was home yet, could only mean one thing - another mission.

Stumbling across the cold floor with bare feet, he switched on the lights before fumbling with the locks to see who had the honor of delivering such a task at this hour.

"Sorry to have awoken you, Hatake-san. The Fifth insisted you receive this..." He sleepily looked up to the man clad in a dark cloak with his face covered in a red and white striped tiger mask. His gloved hand was extended, holding a sealed envelope with his name on the front. "She said it couldn't wait until morning."

Kakashi ripped open the letter and rolled his eyes at what he was reading. "Does she realize that I just got back in town a few hours ago?"

"Yes. She knows from the front gate registrar." Kakashi shook his head. He had contemplated sneaking around the front booth, just to be able to get one night of rest before being called away so soon. "She realizes you must be exhausted and therefore she expects you to comply with the letter no later than noon."

Kakashi had made a deal with the Lady Hokage several months ago. He promised to answer her call whenever she needed him. In exchange, she would allow him 48 hours between missions, unless there was an emergency. Apparently, this was one of those emergencies that just could not be helped.

He dismissively waved his hands at the ANBU Black Op standing in front of his doorway. "Fine. Let her know I will fulfill my end of the bargain... When I have gotten enough sleep."

The mystery ninja spoke before taking his leave. "She was pretty stern about being no later than 12 o' clock."

"Understood." Was his reputation for being late a secret to anyone? "You have a good night." Kakashi nodded to the man and shut his door.

Making his way back into the bedroom, he read the letter over once more. Each and every word burned deep into his mind. Silently he cursed himself for making such an agreement with Tsunade. A mission like this would surely cost him... and he knew the ramifications would be difficult to live with.

He tossed the letter and the envelope onto the smoldering log, watching the flames consume it's secret. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he slid his eyes shut and prayed for God to have mercy on his soul.

* * *

_**Wednesday, February 6th at 2am**_

Across Konoha and hidden within the confines of the hospital basement, Tsunade watched over several pensive research assistants gathering endless amounts of data from a variety of samples collected throughout the village. Silently, she approached one of her assistants and placed her hand on her shoulder; causing the young woman to abruptly jump up from her work.

Seeing the telltale dark circles under the young medic's eyes, she spoke firmly. "You've been here since yesterday morning. Go home, Hinata."

"But, but Tsunade-sama" The Hyuuga heiress was never all that great when it came to words. "I have about fifteen minutes before all the information about this sample comes back. I promise, I'll leave as soon as it's done."

"Very well. But I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow- I want you to take today off. "

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama" The white- eyed young woman truly was thankful. She had found herself nodding off several times within the last few hours, but did not want to be a disappointment by not finishing her work. The written orders for all this testing were very specific, calling for chromosome charting on each sample. Hesitantly, she raised her vision to meet her leaders. "If I may ask, what exactly are we running these tests for?" It wasn't an odd question to ask, considering the urgency placed on its completion. It wasn't often that she found herself stuck in a research lab from sunrise well into the wee hours of the next morning collecting data from DNA samples.

If she was annoyed, Hinata would not have known it from her expression, though her tone proved her otherwise. "You don't need to know, as of now. I assure you this information will prove to be detrimental to the future of this village if we are to remain one of the strongest hidden villages. As with all work done here; the results and purpose are to remain confidential."

"I understand, Tsunade- sama." But in reality, she didn't have a clue other than that the lady Hokage was quite serious about it being secretive.

The sound of the printer on the desk behind Hinata got the attention of both women. Paper after paper streamed out from the front of the noisy mechanism until a neatly stacked pile was formed.

"The results are back." Hinata spun around in her chair and picked up the pile to hand over to Tsunade. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

She placed her thumb mid stack and used her nail to flip backward through the papers; stealing glances at numbers and figures only a trained medic could decipher. She stopped on other pages to analyze the meaning of the otherwise cryptic numbers. "No, thank you. This is good enough. Have a good night, Hinata."

Hinata bowed deeply, "Thank you, Tsunade- sama. You have a good night as well." And then pulled her sweater from the back of her chair before exiting. Surely at this hour the air would be too cool to forgo some sort of outerwear.

She navigated through the dimly lit halls until she reached a set of elevator doors. Not a soul was in sight and rightfully so. This was the basement of basements in the hospital, known as SART- which stood for Secured Area of Research and Technology. In order to enter this floor, a key was required to have the elevator go down to it. In addition, all ground floor elevators and below had a hand pad for identification purposes. Those allowed to come and go from SART had to place their hand on these pads to allow the fine lines on their palms and fingers be read and matched up.

Hinata was the only one of the rookie nine with access to this secretive wonderland so vital to the well being of Konoha.

As she began the sequence of turning the key and placing her hand on the pad to retrieve an elevator up, she found herself wondering what the most recent string of testing was for. Of course all things done within SART were to remain strictly confidential and secretive; even to those that worked within the lab. But, there was nothing anonymous about the single strand of pink hair she had just processed for her Hokage.

The strand belonged to none other than Haruno Sakura- a long time friend as well as a fellow kunoichi and medic. Let's not forget, also the beloved apprentice and single best doctor aside from the Hokage herself. What could Tsuande hope to find out about Sakura?

Hinata stepped through the elevator doors that finally arrived. Was Sakura secretly ill with some sort of never seen before disease?

No. That couldn't be it. She knew this to be factual due to number of other samples she had processed throughout the day- and night. If Sakura was sick, not only would she not be allowed to work, but samples belonging to other villagers would be sick too. Besides, Tsunade would have ordered more than just genetic mapping if any of those people were ill. If that were the case, there likely would have been urine and blood samples to be processed as well.

Too tired to think further about it, Hinata waited patiently for the elevator to halt and the the doors to open. She had to stop at the third floor nurse's station to pick up her lunch bag before exiting the building.

Stepping out of the doors and into the third floor, Hinata could overhear the conversation at the nurse's station. Clearly it was Ino talking the ear off of some poor soul at this ungodly hour. Silently, she listened to what the flamboyant blond had to say as she approached her from the side.

"You have no idea how exasperating it has been." Getting closer, Hinata could see the blond sitting on the counter top of the nurse's station, waving a tweezer in her hand while speaking. "I've been keeping track of my cycle and still nothing. As a medic, I know the exact moment I ovulate- Poor Shikamaru. He wants this as badly as I do, but it's hard to 'get in the mood' when he has to deal with me crying, 'We have to do it- right now!'."

Hinata was able to see the blond's other hand come up holding a mirror. With her legs crossed, ever so ladylike, on top of the counter; Ino proceeded to pluck her eyebrows while shaking an annoyed leg. "I don't even feel like I am making love to my husband anymore... It feels like we're two animals- breeding for the sake of reproduction."

A voice, all too familiar, rose up from behind where Hinata could yet see. "Ah Ino, you shouldn't try so hard. You should be enjoying the time spent with your husband- because before you know it, you won't have that sort of freedom to 'do it' once you have a little one screaming to be fed at all hours of the night."

Ino sighed as she adjusted her mirror and saw Hinata's approach from the corner of her eye. "Look who's burning some midnight oil." She turned her head to regard the Hyuuga heiress with a keen smile.

From behind the high counter top, the very head of pink hair she was just musing over popped up. "Wow, Hinata. I haven't seen you here this late in ages. Did Tsunade- shishou give you an unreasonable amount of work again?"

Hinata blushed as she so often did, while bowing a 'hello' to both young women. "No, no. The work I was doing just took some extra time." _And that work was all about YOU, Sakura. _"I couldn't stop once I started."

"Quitting time is usually 5 o' clock for you-" Ino and her perfectly shaped eyebrows acknowledged. "must be some serious research if you're just finishing at two in the morning." She raised one of the said eyebrows inquisitively, which seemed to scream _"Tell us exactly what you were doing."_

At this point, the shy, white- eyed woman felt very put on the spot. Everyone in the hospital knew that anything done within SART was highly classified. Damn that Ino for trying to get any information out of her.

Like a guardian angel watching over her, Sakura chimed in at the perfect time. "It really is late, Hinata. Would you like me to have one of the hospital guards escort you home?"

Hinata took Sakura's suggestion as her being polite and saving her from further interrogation. Sakura knew well enough that she was an able kunoichi who could make her way home at any hour of any day.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you."She grabbed her lunch bag out of the refrigerator. "Well, I better be off now. I called my father hours ago to tell him I'd be late. I'm sure he's pacing the floors by now. Have a good night, you two."

"Sleep well, Hinata." Sakura called out after her. Ino just smugly nodded her farewells and went back to plucking.

* * *

_**Wednesday, February 6th at 12:24pm**_

Kakashi wasn't quite sure if the Hokage seated behind her desk had given him the correct mission scroll or it was all a cruel joke being played on him for being late- as per usual. A nervous twitch formed at the right corner of his mouth as he repeated a mantra of , "It's just a joke.", in the forefront of his mind. In the event that it was a legitimate mission and by some twist of fate it did not belong to him; he still found it to be a rather odd, yet overly personal task to ask of someone.

The firm expression planted on the woman before him hinted that it was a rather serious request- though with a history of gambling, one could never tell if Tsunade only had perfected her poker face.

"Are you going to say something?"

Nodding his head down and feigning a cough into a gloved fist, "I can only say that I will do my best to be more timely next time you need me." He spoke clear and slowly.

"Hmpf." A few audible creaks sounded out as she leaned her weight back in the chair and crossed her legs. "You seem to believe this is a form of punishment for your tardiness?"

"Have you read this scroll? There must be some sort of.."

Cutting him off quickly, she refused to have him question her authority. "Of course I have read it! I'm the one who wrote the mission in the first place."

"How can you call _this_ a mission?" He waved the scroll in front of her face. "If it is a legitimate mission- classify it!"

"It's _unclassified._ You will be paid accordingly, as if it were an S- rank mission."

Kakashi simmered down some. What he had to say next would defy everything he has ever done for his village. "What if I refused to take it?"

Returning the same subdued tone, "I'm afraid that's not an option, Kakashi. I'm sorry."

Disappointed, Kakashi closed his one visible eye and turned his head away from her. "Could you at least tell me why I have to do this? Spare me some dignity, please."

"You're not the only one being asked to do this. It's become standard- for testing and health reasons."

Somewhat satisfied with her answer, he reminded her of their deal. "What about our deal of 48 hours between missions?"

It was obvious he was pulling at short straws to delay the inevitable and so she gave him that, just to uphold their bargain.

"Very well, you are to complete this in 36 hours from now being you already had twelve hours of rest." She curiously tilted her head his way, to see if he would argue the terms. Seeing as how he appeared relieved by her presentation, she continued. "Before you do this, I want you to report to the third floor of the hospital for a post mission exam. You'll have your choice of Ino or Sakura to conduct the physical."

His eye creased as if he were scowling behind the mask. "Sakura will be fine." The idea of Ino doing anything correct that did not involve herself seemed beyond imaginable. And anything that might fuel the gossip fires was strictly an 'no go' for someone as private as himself.

"Very well. I will let her know." Tsuande then paused to scribble down a reminder on her notepad. "After Sakura is finished with you, have her page me. I will then meet you on the ground level ."

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. "Hai." He bowed his head in understanding. It didn't mean he liked the idea any better, he was just acknowledging that he understood and would follow orders... even if it killed him to do so.

Upon his exit, Tsunade opened the top left drawer of her desk and retrieved a pair of rubber gloves, a petri- dish and a pair of hemostats, hygienically sealed in plastic. The piece of hair that fell from Kakashi's head when he bowed did not go left unnoticed and there stood an opportunity she was not going to miss.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here it is... the first chapter of what I hope becomes a promising story. Just what could Tsunade be up to? 

The updates for this story will be slow in the coming. I am taking my time writing this so I do not find myself caught up in losing direction as to where the story needs to go. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay on this chapter— Life came up.

I want to dedicate this chapter to Minnionette for allowing me to borrow her version of Inuzuka Tsume.

Thank you to all that read and reviewed the first chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The pale lighting from the street lamps illuminated the large clock that hung in the center of Konoha. It was just past a quarter after midnight as Kakashi strode by with his book in hand and as usual he is unmoved by his lateness. In his mind, everything is just fine as long as he arrives in the vicinity of the agreed time. There was no need to be up in arms over his arrival for something as trivial as a physical exam. Had he been injured on his last mission, it would have been dealt with immediately and not two days after his return.

Being it is Sakura that will do the exam, he figured that showing up on time would likely cause her young heart to fail. Turning the page of his book, he thinks to himself that it's good enough reason to be even a few minutes later. After all, with having such a weak conscience he wouldn't want to bare the weight of being the cause of his former student's heart condition.

And so it is, Hatake Kakashi acts upon his decision to be even later than he already is by slowing his steps and shortening his stride.

In the distance he sees a group of young women gathered under one of the street lamps that line the road to the hospital. He's sure he doesn't know their names, but he does recognize them as chuunin level kunoichi and has seen them on the training fields one time or another.

One of the girls is sitting on a park bench, directly under a light post. She has her elbows resting on the tops of her knees, while her hand cradles her head in an upright position. Although he can't be be sure, he could swear that she is crying. Her long blond hair hanging like a curtain of silk around her face prevents him from knowing for sure.

Another girl, apparently a friend of the other begins rubbing her friends back after pulling her own mane of red curls back into a ponytail. Her words confirm what he had been thinking all the while.

"Please don't cry, Hitori," she said as she stopped rubbing the young woman's back and began stroking her hair. "Your parents only said 'no' because they care about you."

To the left of both girls stood a short haired brunette, who appeared more annoyed than supportive. Her words seem venomous and based on his own intuition, Kakashi decided had he been a young lady himself he would likely not keep a friend like this girl around if he had troubles. With her arms crossed over one another indignantly, she began a rant that would deject her friend rather than comfort her.

"Oh, please, Seichou. Enough with the 'your parents care' crap," She waved her hand dismissively in the air as she continued. "Your parents and my parents said 'yes'. What you're telling Hitori is that our families don't give a shit about us because they agree with the Hokage's judgment. Let's be fair for a minute here. If the Hokage herself deems this to be important for the future of the village; as a kunoichi of the same village, Hitori's duties are to serve it well!"

Seichou shot up from her seat and was before her bold friend in a flash. "Her parents don't feel this is something anyone should impose on their daughter. Have a little consideration for her parents wishes and how Hitori; who is your friend, might feel."

Kakashi went rigid noting that the tone of this conversation was starting to get overly heated. No longer able to read his book, his eyes became affixed on the clenching fist that hung at the red head's side. Surely these girls must be speaking of the special training all kunoichi must take—

The training in which they learn how to use their feminine qualities to help complete a mission. What else could the Hokage ask these young girls of that would get them so riled up?

"Impose, you say?", the brunette coyly questioned as she took a step closer to the redhead. The two quarreling girls were so absorbed in the heat of their debate, they failed to notice the presence that was drawing near. "Did it ever cross your mind that as a kunoichi we're imposed upon to take others lives? This is a chance to atone..."

A shy and almost too sweet voice chimed over the other two. For the first time since this entire scene unfolded, Hitori spoke.

"Good evening, Kakashi- sensei." And she spoke loud enough to alert the other two of the approaching authority figure on the opposite side of the road.

Kakashi almost wished he got to hear the rest of what the brunette had to say. Her first point was logical and the second sounded equally as valid. He had misjudged this young, intelligent woman and clearly listening to only half of the conversation was the cause of his oversight.

Having the attention of all three, he replied with his own greeting.

"Good _morning_, ladies.", he corrected them as he pointed to the clock. His smile under the mask was hardly ever evident unless he smiled deep enough to draw out the crowfeet from the corner of his eye. And so he did just that.

With nothing more to say Kakashi exaggerated a chill by rubbing his arms to effectively get his point across and take his leave; indicating they should do the same.

Seeming like the only perceptive one of the bunch, Hitori nodded her understanding toward to older jounin, while grabbing for both her friends hands.

"It is getting rather cold out here. Let's go home now girls." She explained to her friends, yet her eyes never left Kakashi. "You have a good morning, Kakashi- sensei."

He had heard the young woman but he was already on his way with his back towards them. A hand was raised into the air and he offered his signature wave in return and continued to the hospital. Surely this delay killed enough time to fit into his personal brand of 'casually late'.

He approached the nurses station on the third floor of the hospital to find no one was there. It briefly crossed his mind that maybe Sakura got tired of waiting for him and went off to take care of some other duties. Or it could be worse- she could have gotten tired of waiting for him and she left for her break. And then he would be stuck here longer than he wanted to be.

The only options he had were to either go room to room looking for her or he could simply grab a seat and read his book while waiting it out. Although, that might take longer than necessary and he still had to meet Tsunade in the lobby for his mission. Inspiration came in the form of a service bell left on the counter. With the metal guard backing of his glove, Kakashi gave two firm rings.

A sudden crash drew his attention to the adjacent hall. A dropped bedpan spun a tinny tune in the hallway as it rolled around like a coin flicked onto a tabletop. Surely it was not a common practice to make this sort of noise at this hour of the night while ill patients tried to sleep in the unfamiliar confines of the hospital. Out of one of the furthest doorways a crop of pink hair framed a colorless face full of shock.

"Oh my God— Are you injured? Where are you bleeding?"

Knowing Kakashi's great dislike for hospitals, Sakura came rushing toward her now teammate; unintentionally kicking the bedpan across the hall where it crashed once again against the wall and spun the same song. She reached out and grabbed his arm; fingers eagerly seeking his pulse on the inside of his wrist.

Apparently Tsunade never informed her student of his impending physical. Kakashi thought to himself this young woman was going to have some form of heart failure no matter what time he arrived.

"I'm fine, Sakura. I'm just here for a post mission physical."

"At this hour?" Sakura scrunched up her face and released his wrist. "Just what time were you _supposed_ to be here?"

He rolled his visible eye. His reputation for being tardy did preceded him— better yet, everything and anything arrived long before he ever did.

"About 40 minutes ago." He mumbled. "Tsunade was supposed to let you know I was coming."

Sakura straightened out her medical coat and composed herself, now that she knew he was fine. "Maybe she didn't believe you'd show up. But, as long as your alright, I'll get you started. Step into room number three and change into the gown on the table while I get your file."

Giving a quick nod, he made his way into the examination room marked with a number 3 on the door. Staring at the neatly folded and worn out looking gown on the examination table, he abruptly decided to fore go donning something that likely has been worn by more people than he cared to think about. Instead, he grabbed the gown in tossed it into the "soiled linens" bin tucked neatly in the corner and took a seat upon the table to wait for Sakura to return.

Just as he began counting the number of tiles on the floor, there was a soft tapping at the door. Before he could answer, the door opened and in walked the pink- haired medic.

"Alright. It says here that you had your yearly EKG done at the last exam; so we could skip — Why do you still have your shirt on?" Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a fully dressed Copy- nin with his arms folded in front of him.

"There wasn't any gowns to change into." He lied, hoping she would believe him.

"Funny. I recall putting a new gown on the table not 15 minutes before you got here. It seems that every time I exam you, the gown miraculously disappears." Her lack of amusement was evident.

Lifting his shoulders and smirking under his mask, Kakashi raised his shoulders and made the "I don't know what you're talking about" gesture with his hands; knowing she wasn't buying it.

"Really, Kakashi. You're worse than a child." She plopped the thick manila folder down on the counter and began thumbing through several more papers before pulling a clean form from the counter drawer. Turning her attention back to the elusive Copy- nin she noted that he had finally removed his shirt — and his infamous mask.

"Now that there is Konoha's best kept secret." she stated while pointing her pen at his rarely exposed, yet handsomely boyish face.

Since becoming one of the head medics at the hospital and being the medic of his personal choice, Sakura had become among the few privileged people allowed to see Kakashi's full face. Undoubtedly she was sworn to secrecy as well as recited the "Patients Bill of Rights" before he removed the troublesome fabric for the first time. And since that time, she has made it a point to tease him about just how good looking he really is.

"You're making me blush, Sakura."

"I know" she beamed, "I can actually see you blushing. How peculiar for a narcissist."

"I am not narcissic." he retorted sharply; still remaining playful through her bantering.

Sakura tightened a blood pressure cuff around his arm securely. "Yeah, I know. It's all for protecting your identity in the field... blah, blah, blah."

"Actually, I kept it covered all these years so that you'd only swoon for Sasuke and not both me and Sasuke." He looked up at her and winked. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to teach you a single thing about being a ninja."

Sakura rolled her eyes and snarled while placing a clean cover over the otoscope. She then gently took a look in both of his ears.

"In other words, you're a narcissistic bastard— And thank you for the allowing my self inflicted torture." she chided. And then changed the topic to being more serious. "Have you had any pain in your ears?"

Kakashi shook his head side to side.

"Any pressure here or here?" She placed two fingers on both sides of his nose and pressed down to under his eyes and then did the same while rubbing the glands in his throat.

"Nothing. No pain at all."

Sakura grabbed her keys from her hip and unlocked one of the top cabinets behind her. "You have the start of an ear infection. It doesn't seem to be triggered from a sinus related infection. However, I'm going to give you seven days of antibiotic to clear it up. Take these twice a day until they're gone and I want to see you back here on the last day." She counted out fourteen pills and slid them into a plastic bottle. "I am giving you mission clearance for the next six days with the understanding that you are to be back in this office on the seventh day— with no excuses."

"Fair enough." Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura bowed in return. "You can get dressed now and go home."

Catching her attention before she left the room to allow him privacy, "Actually, I need you to page Tsunade for me. I am supposed to meet with her for my next mission."

"At this hour?" He shook his head once more."Will do." she answered while backing out of the room.

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

A truly dedicated shinobi would do anything that will contribute to the well being of their village, but slithering across the cold, mud covered ground on her belly was pushing the limit a bit much for Shizune. She would have been much happier curled up in bed, going over the days paper work that her master did not get done. Tonton didn't seem to mind it at all. Then again, as a domesticated pig, Tonton enjoyed the rare opportunity to get good and dirty.

Quietly using her elbows to crawl to the corral style fence outside the Inuzuka compound, Shizune paid close attention to her surroundings. She had no reason to believe the Inuzuka's would post any clan members to keep guard with so many dogs on the property, but one could never be so sure.

Tonton nestled up along side of her surrogate master and gently nudged with the end of her nose.

"What is it, Tonton?" she whispered.

The overly perceptive pig pointed her nose toward the house just beyond the fence. Shizune was able to see an outside light had been turned on. Sliding back just enough to be only eye level with the ground the two watched for further movement; silently praying that none of the clan's dogs would be let out or the mission would have to be aborted- before Tonton could become pork sushi.

The rickety wooden screen door swung open, slamming against the exterior of the house. Loosened fragments of plaster fell in its wake. Emerging from the screen door calamity, was none other than the clan leader, Inuzuka Tsume- clad only in a stained bathrobe and dingy slippers. A cigarette hung freely from her lips and that wild hair of hers stuck up all over the place. How any man could bring themselves to reproduce with this train wreck of a woman was beyond Shizune's comprehension.

She watched Tsume intensively from her current position as the wild woman tossed the remnant of her cigarette to the ground. She tilted her head up into the air and gave a few precautionary sniffs in each direction. From collaborating on so many missions together, Shizune was acutely aware of how sensitive Tsume's sense of smell was. She held her breath as if that would prevent her location from being found out and continued to inspect her every move; ready to retreat if necessary.

Letting out a satisfactory snort, Tsume proceeded to walk off the stoop while lifting her dirty bathrobe up to her waist, exposing the fact she wore no underwear or anything underneath for that matter.

Shizune's eyes widened as she contemplated whether or not she should really be watching this scene in front of her. Tonton let out a soft squeal of surprise and as if she spoke pig, Shizune answered just barely above a whisper.

"I know, Tonton. Unbelievable."

With her robe still pulled up around her waist, Tsume walked several feet from the house. Pointing her nose to the ground, she began sniffing frenetically; roaming in erratic patterns as if looking for some unseen item— all with her exposed rear end high in the air.

Clutching her shishou's prized pig, Shizune backed herself down some and readied her position to take off, if need be. The behavior of the older dog mistress lead her to believe their presence was known and Tsunade had been specific that this mission required shear stealth. She'd just abandon it it and try again tomorrow or another day. Giving a final glance at Tsume's position, Shizune realized that the wild woman's sniffing had evened out and she was now rampantly sniffing in wide circles.

Perplexed by this sudden rhythmic change, Shizune remained still and watched a few moments more. The circles Tsume was tracing became smaller until she fixated her concentration in a single spot. From what Shizune could see, it appeared to be an ordinary patch of grass- one of the few untarnished from continuous digging and urine burn marks in the entire yard.

Tsume inched forward a few inches from where she had been sniffing. To Shizune's utter repulsion, the dog mistress squatted down above the green grass and began defecating with a strained drawl tugging at the corners of her feral mouth; exposing her lengthy canine teeth in the process.

Shizune covered her mouth and gasped. She had witnessed some foul scenes within the medical field; most of which could not be helped by the suffering patient. This, however, was raw and completely uncivilized.

Tonton had been nudging her side in attempt to get get the young woman's attention. Acknowledging her swine companion, Shizune whispered, "I know. There has to be some village law that prohibits this sort of thing. Either that or we'll have to have one made."

Tsume had finished her business and sat in front of the now steaming pile with her back towards it. Placing her hands on the ground in front of her, she lifted her legs slightly off the ground. Using her hands to pull her body along the ground, she successfully scooted her ass along the grass- just as dogs tend to randomly do on the carpet; much to their owners disapproval.

"Forget this." Shizune muttered as she snatched the pig and retreated. "If Tsunade-sama wants Inuzuka samples so badly, she can get them herself. I'm done."

Tonton expressed a complimentary grunt back at her surrogate owner as Shizune took to the trees and headed home.

Back on the front lawn of the Inuzuka compound, Tsume had one leg lifted above her head when she heard the rustling of leaves. Pausing her tongue cleansing ritual, she pulled her head away from her task and smirked towards the woods.

"That ought to teach you to sneak around. If you were looking for something, I just gave you an eyeful."

Pulling back her elevated leg, she used her foot to scratch behind her ear. Satisfied with the result, she placed her foot back down and stood from the ground; still looking at the woods. She let out a piercing whistle, which prompted her long time companion, Kuromaru to join her side from the shadows of the opposing side of the house.

"I'll have to have a talk with the Godaime herself about this little situation. She can ask directly if she wants something from us- none of this sneaky shit."

Kuromaru nuzzled his mistresses hand and let out a few whining barks.

"You sure about that?"

The lofty dog barked again.

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't mistake the smell of fresh pork." She knelt down as the massive dog stood up. She scratched behind his ears and allowed him to lick her face as she baby talked back at him, "Would you big boy? Huh?"

In the back of her mind, she contemplated what business the Hokage would have with her clan and why after years of dedicated service would she resort to sending her assistant to sneak around in the night. She certainly would have a talk with the Godaime.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Fifth Hokage stood in the dimly lit entrance of the hospital lobby, contemplating exactly what it meant to be known as one of the esteemed Three San- Nin. Sure it was easy enough to attribute her success as being part of a team that occurs only once a generation, but surely there was more to it. If anyone with half a brain took the lack of dynamics between herself and her other team mates, surely they would have seen the combination was more or less a recipe for destruction rather than the making of genius. Yet the three of them were forced to work together and they somehow become one of the most successful teams in Konoha history. That is, until they all went their separate ways.

How a crazed man with an unnatural obsession for forbidden jutsu, an incurable gambling pervert that went on to author porn and herself- a gambling alcoholic could be productive in any way, shape or form made her wonder why the elders even could consider any of the three as leadership material.

Jiraiya.

She realized she adored the man, but not in the reciprocal way he yearned for. It would have taken more than a shared affliction of booze and betting to create some function in a dysfunctional relationship— to make it romantic, that is. They worked together well; especially when it came to successfully completing missions and his support of her was undying. Beyond that, there was nothing left but a one sided unrequited love.

She missed him in a physical sense. Traces of his own legend surround her daily— from Naruto's loud mouth and shinobi skills, to his pointless porno graphical books being made into a series of movies. And right down to the calm and calculating demeanor of the man that just moved into her sight with his nose buried in one of the said books. She could almost see a young Jiraiya as being the man hidden behind the book with his messy silver mane.

There was no mistaking the influence Jiraiya had on Hatake Kakashi. He might have been the young Yondaime's star pupil, but it was obvious Minato had picked up and passed along some of his teacher's traits as well. It was as if Naruto wasn't the only surrogate grandchild Jiraiya had. Kakashi was a quieter version of Jaraiya, but equally depraved.

"Good morning, Tsunade- sama." he had greeted her with his signature wave.

The scowl she commonly wore appeared. "About time." Kakashi combed his hand that was in mid-wave through his anti- gravitational locks. "Lose the book, Hatake. And let's get this over with."


End file.
